R E C
by LightlessFallenAngel
Summary: Present day. A century after the end of the anime serie, yet the story isn't over. Ciel and Alois live in England once again, yet entirely different, going through an everyday life that's far from normal yet they don't seem to realise just how much yet.
1. Introduction:  Fade Away

Hello, hello, hello… This is Lightless with a new story, Kuroshitsuji this time for a change.

For those who read my beyblade story "Break My Fall", worry not. It's in progress, I won't discontinue it. It'll just take some while to update, since I don't write a lot generally.

Anyways, back to this one.

Well… It's too small because it's the introduction actually, and it shows very little… But, I needed to get it started somehow… The next chapters will be bigger because I dislike tiny chapters, but I don't know how fast my updates will be, be patient not disappointed.

So let's get to the stuff, much of which I'll repeat in every chapter (most likely).

**Pairings:** Haven't decided if there will be pairing. But most likely there will be light shonen-ai Ciel x Alois.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Friendship/Adventure/Horror

**General Warning: **English is not my mother language, sorry for the poor vocabulary and mistakes.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Violence, Gore, Mention of Sexual themes, Physiological.

**General Information:** This story is practically a **sequel **to the anime (both series); it also is slight Death Note crossover. Most likely the characters won't appear. But if they do, they will for a bit only to help the plot. Mostly it's the place that everything will happen that's taken from the DN, but I don't want to spoil my own story, so I'll say more lately.

But so I won't forget, I want to inform those who read this that because I don't like using OCs in my fanfics, you'll see characters from different manga and anime in the roles (each will be credited to its respectful owner on the bottom of the page).

**Disclaimer in the end of the page.**

**Chapter Title- Introduction: ** _Fade Away_

_

* * *

_

_The smell of roses covered the place all around. _

_Endless flowers colored black and white to where the eye could reach, and petals swirling in the air surrounding him. Somewhere in the bottom of the dark abyss in the end of the bloomed field illuminated by eternal night could be heard the sound of the waves, mercilessly hitting the rocks down there, yet where he stood it was peaceful. _

_Mindless the darkness it was peaceful…_

_He spoke a name, but it didn't even reach his own ears…_

_Someone walked through the plants, shuffling them and breaking some. He could tell from the sounds. The other person approached his steps steady and slow. The boy lifted his eyes and stared at the newcomer. _

_The edges of his lips stretched at the usual sight, arrogantly. As much as he had got used to this smile, the man standing in front of him had forgotten. He stared at him emotionlessly. The boy could tell that, even if the darkness allowed him not a view of the older man's face. He was waiting for the boy to speak._

_The younger squeezed the black rose in his hand with the dark colored nails, leaving the wind drag away the petals, among the rest that spread around and made a step toward the older person._

_The charcoal haired stared the taller standing straight with confidence. Never dropping a sweat over anyone, for he was better than any of them. _

_This is how it was. Yet it wasn't how it should have been._

"This is an order"

_He harshly broke the harmony of nature sounds. The other didn't reply. He waited for the order like a good servant… Or slave… Or dog…_

"I want-!"

_Everything went mute in his ears. And black in his sight. Even the scents were fading away… Just before everything fade to nothingness, one phase was heard._

"Yes. My Lord"

* * *

The usual sound of a curtain being pulled aside along with the warmth of the bright light washing his face took place once again while the sounds of the morning hours in the town could be heard outside. It was daily routine anymore; he indeed was not an early bird.

He rolled his face to the side away of the light shutting his eyes tighter, shifting out of his sleep slowly. Sighing he opened his aqua blue eyes and slowly turned to face the person who disturbed his sleep, once his eyes adjudged to the well lit room.

The blond boy, only a bit older than himself smiled brightly seeing he had his attention.

"Rice and Shine, Ciel" he said and moved away from the window.

Ciel sighed once again and sat up rubbing his freshly awakened eyes.

A soft nudge of the bed, signaled the appearance of a black cat climbing on the bed and walked to him pawing softly close to his lap, swinging her tail, looking at him curiously with her always shut eyes. The boy watched her sleepily and turned to the blond one who was putting on his shoes, sitting on the bed opposite of his own, once again.

"Morning, Alois…"

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

So, here ends the introduction. Things that you do NOT need to tell me, is that 1-Ciel is allergic to cats, I know, 2-Ciel has BOTH eyes here. So don't correct me for saying again and again "eyes" instead of "eye", but well it's not like he ever had only one eye, he just covered one X 3 but here his eyes are normal.

Anyways, every favorite/alert and mostly review is a compliment and encouragement for me to go on. Thanks to all of you who read my story, let me know your opinion now and in the future.

* * *

**_Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso_**


	2. Chapter 1: Cantarella

Omg, I can't belie I'm finally updating this... Whoe, Im the proof that people don't always need review to update, but seriously, from now on I would appreaciate having some. This story was a real pain to get to write, and please tell me if things happen pretty fast...

**Pairings:** Haven't decided if there will be pairing. But most likely there will be light shonen-ai Ciel x Alois.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Friendship/Adventure/Horror

**General Warning: **English is not my mother language, sorry for the poor vocabulary and mistakes.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Violence, Gore, Mention of Sexual themes, Physiological.

**Pairings:** Haven't decided if there will be pairing. But most likely there will be light shonen-ai Ciel x Alois.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Suspence/ Friendship/Adventure

**General Warning: **English is not my mother language, sorry for the poor vocabulary and mistakes.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Violence, Gore, Mention of Sexual themes, Physiological.

**Repeating:**

**General Information:** This story is practically a **sequel **to the anime (both series); it also is slight Death Note crossover. Most likely the characters won't appear. But if they do, they will for a bit only to help the plot. Mostly it's the place that everything will happen that's taken from the DN, but I don't want to spoil my own story, so I'll say more lately.

But so I won't forget, I want to inform those who read this that because I don't like using OCs in my fanfics, you'll see characters from different manga and anime in the roles (each will be credited to its respectful owner on the bottom of the page).

**Disclaimer in the end of the page.**

* * *

**R E C**

**Chapter Title- Chapter 1:**_ Cantarella_

**Ciel's POV**

My roommate moved from the window and sat on his bed, putting on his shoes, already dressed in his green and white P.E. uniform. I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair, taking a look towards the clock on the wall. I had around forty minutes before the classes started, so barely enough time to get ready and eat from the breakfast feast. I growled sleepily, brushed the black cat which had climbed in my lap off me, and made an attempt to stand up but found her climbing on me again. Just what I needed when I was half awake. An extremely affectionate cat. I was never going to get used to it…  
I heard the blond chuckle as his cat was nuzzling to me and purring louder than I thought possible.  
"She has a thing for you, get used to it already. Aren't you a popular guy, Ciel?" he said giving me a teasing smile.  
"Very funny" I mumbled annoyed.  
He chuckled again and got up as he finished tying his laces, lifting the black cat off me "Come on, Shira. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" he said holding the fur ball close and added, turning his back to me, in a lower tone "Like always…"  
"I heard you"  
He looked at me over his shoulder and grinned "I wasn't trying not to be heard."  
I rolled my eyes and stood up, dragging myself in the bathroom to wash my face.  
"In that rhythm we won't have any breakfast" Alois said standing out of the door, stroking Shira's fur.  
I let a groan which should have been heard over the closed door "Why didn't you just go without me?" I mumbled wiping my face and looked up at a towel hanging in front of the mirror, covering it.

_…_

"Because you wouldn't have gotten up until lunch time"

_Aha…_

I walked out of the bathroom after a while and started changing clothes.  
"I'll go save some food for us, don't take too long" the other said setting his pet down. I nodded giving a little sound to show him I heard what he said and he walked out.  
I put on the school uniform. Generally we were allowed to wear different clothes, unless we were on a field trip, where we had to carry the monogram 'W' everywhere. But I wasn't the kind of person to go into the trouble of picking out clothing, after all each month every kid in the house got only a certain amount of money to use. Some of them (like my roommate) used a big part of that money for clothing. I preferred to spend it on other things. Alois used only the P.E, uniform, and that because he had to, since he was in the tennis team.  
I sat on the bed putting on my shoes and glanced at Shira who had curled on the feet of Alois' bed and was looking at me… Or I think she did… With eyes closed I couldn't know where she was looking, I didn't even know how she was able to see at all!  
Pets weren't allowed in the 'house' but one day that thing sneaked in our room and since then my idiot roommate fell in love with her.  
I shuddered remembering when he was asking me whether we could keep her…  
I had said I thought I was allergic to cats, and to make sure if I was or wasn't he had pushed her on my face. Seriously. I had almost suffocated and he simply said 'Seems like you aren't, so we can keep her'. Well yeah, I wasn't but I was developing a trauma, heh. Well he has managed to keep her hidden for the last couple of years, so I suppose no one would have found out either way.  
I opened the window to give her access to the tree that she used to climb down every time she wanted and walked out of the room closing the door behind me.

I walked around the floor to the main staircase that led in the entrance hall. The rooms of the teachers and the students were placed on the first and second floor, along with a couple of common rooms in the first floor. In the ground floor we had the classes and the main common room where we took our meals. The whole school rarely has more than sixty students, since it's a special school…  
I turned to the left and passed in front of several open doors revealing various study rooms, some of them decorated for a certain lesson.  
Each one of us inside this place had been picked for having promising qualities. Of course, to the outside world, we are nothing more than an orphanage. One look around though and anyone could tell that this place has too much money spent on it to be nothing more than a simple orphanage. It looks more like an Elite school.  
The ages in here vary. It depends on how soon a resident of another orphanage shows that they have something special. We are not x-men of course. I am talking about human special qualities; like mental or physical, or some kind of talent. Still, I am not so sure about how the Master picks the kids he'll take in exactly.  
The main purpose of this school is to raise the kids who will in the future work for the police, or more likely solve cases that the police is too useless to solve. Naturally not every person coming in here evolves like they had seemed to in the beginning, so they try to let us upgrade whatever abilities we have, so that we can have a future. When we turn eighteen we are free to go, and if we choose not to we're 'kicked out' when we turn twenty.

I passed by a small group of girls who were heading to their lessons and walked inside the dining room, through the open double door. I paused and looked around to find Alois. It didn't take too long since most of the tables were already empty as the lesson time was approaching.  
He was sitting with two trays of food in front of him chatting lively with a lawn haired guy, taller than him with a lollipop in his mouth. He should be around seventeen and as far as I could recall his talent was drawing, but I couldn't remember his name (not that it mattered, we were all called by fake names in here).  
It's just like Alois to hang around with guys older than him; he and I only recently turned fifteen. Truth to be said, he is quite popular, mostly because he's extremely social for his size (I am unsocial regardless my size, not that size has to do with anything, but…), and there were times his choices in friends didn't end up very pleasantly for him… If you want my opinion though, he's goes around looking for trouble.  
I shook my head and approached the table.  
Noticing me, the older boy stood up with a smile "Hi, Ciel" he said and looked at the aqua eyed again "I'm going to class, see you".  
Alois nodded "See you, Kio» and with that the other left with a wave. Alois pushed my tray of food next to his own. I got my seat taking my eyes away from Kio.  
"Did you open the window? I think I forgot it" he said, starting to eat his food.  
I nodded and took a sip from my juice "What do we have first hour?"  
"You have music, while I have P.E. as you can see" he pouted as he bit into some bread with chocolate.  
"Ah, right" I said and started eating some cake. In most classes we were together, except form the lessons of choice, and when one of us had some other certain job to do.  
"Shouldn't you wait for some time after you eat before you go train?" I asked.  
Alois growled looking at me annoyed "I would have. If you had woken up earlier, so now I'd rather eat and run instead of not eating at all"  
"I told you, you don't need to wait for me" I answered calmly, but he only got more annoyed and leaned his face closer to mine.  
"Then place four alarm clocks from now on, because three just don't seem to be enough" he said quietly, causing me to blush and look away embarrassed.  
"It happened again didn't it…?" I asked.  
"Yeah. You wouldn't wake up no matter how much they rung. I assure you we woke up the neighbor rooms" he hissed.

_Am I really sleeping that heavily…?_

A noise next to me told me that the other boy had stood up, pushing his chair. I turned and looked up at him, as he placed his sack over his shoulder and picked a croissant from his plate "Well, I'm going" he smiled "See you later" with that he put the croissant in his mouth and turned to leave but paused and looked at me before he walked away.  
He smiled behind the croissant and leaned close to me, I straightened up and he reached out and fixed my tie. He chuckled and took the croissant out of his mouth.  
"Seriously, will you ever learn to do that properly?" he bit into it again and rushed out of the room.  
I rolled my eyes blushing a bit and continued eating. Now that I thought of it, he chose pretty much what I liked to put in my tray. I guess it's only normal, being together for so long we have learned enough about each other.  
I came here when I turned eleven; Alois had been here since he was very young, around seven or so from what he had told me, and this is the place he remembers the most.  
Soon after I was done eating and left the dining room, making my way into the music room.

Luckily the teacher hadn't arrived yet, just like I thought. She's kind of insane and always late…  
I nodded as one of my classmates greeted me and took my seat beside him. Being the other violin of the chore we trade some words now and then but that's all, I'm not much of a 'friendship' person. I'd rather concentrate on my goals.  
I watched the other members of the choir trying out some melodies, which gave me a bit of a headache, about fifteen people playing different tunes in different instruments in one room, the greatest show of cacophony. I turned my attention to the window hoping to distract my mind from this mess.  
The weather was good. Early spring if I may say and the sun showered the sport's field that we had in the back of the school. The p.e class had placed a fillet and they had the tennis team practice, lead by their coach, while the rest of the class ran around and did exercises under the teacher's orders.  
Alois had very good physical condition, and was a fast runner, with good reflexes. As a result he was one of the first to be chosen to be in the team. I watched him as he easily sent the ball back every time it came toward him.  
"Alois is pretty good, isn't he?" the classmate that greeted me earlier asked, following my gaze.  
"Hn…"

_I suppose he can't be completely useless…_

We stayed watching the team play for a while. I wasn't interested in sports, and most of the times I skipped P.E. as a general 'lesson', heh, Alois himself wasn't too fond of some lessons, but sadly they couldn't be skipped (like maths and physics).  
On the other hand he enjoyed biology, chemistry and was very fond of dead languages. Especially Latin, he's the only person after the teacher that can speak Latin fluently as if it's mere English. I am more into math and psychics, along with history (quite a combination huh?), so I end up letting him copy my exercises in them almost every day.

Well, I'm used to it by now…

"What is it, Momiji?" I asked feeling my classmate's eyes on me, while he was debating on saying something. I still had my eyes outside though.  
He bit his lip uncomfortably behind me.  
"You know… People are talking about him"  
I let out an annoyed sound "They do so for years now, so? That's not news to me"  
Momiji chuckled awkwardly "Yes, I guess he always attracts comments" he got serious again frowning "But I meant say about the incident two months ago…"  
My expression darkened a bit and got colder as I turned and looked at him.  
"Usually when someone starts his sentence with 'People are saying', it means it's because he's too much of a coward to point out his own thoughts, ya know" I smirked lightly.  
The other boy glared at me pouting "That's not the case. I was talking about that with Megumi the other day and he's pretty sure Alois isn't capable of actually killing anyone. But-" he was cut off by the teacher entering the class. We all turned our attention to her but actually my mind was elsewhere, even if I had gone through this many times over and over…  
Two months ago one of the residents of the house was found strangled in the boy's locker rooms. He was murdered during the night and his body was found in the morning, after the post-mortem examinations, they said he was strangled with one of the school uniform's ties and so they investigated all of our uniforms. They didn't found anyone's with DNA remains matching the one who died.  
Alois was the main suspect because earlier that day he had a public fight with the victim. In fact, for around a week, they hung around each other a lot and that day something was said and they started yelling at each other in the middle of the schoolyard. As far as I know, no one is sure about what caused the fight, but it ended with my roommate pinned on the ground getting beaten for, although his physical condition is good and is flexible enough he lacks in strength. Fortunately he wasn't hurt too much because two teachers got in the way and separated them. I was practicing with the chore when this happened and when we followed the teacher as she got out to see what was going on they had already been separated.  
And after all that, the same night the other guy was murdered.  
I remember that day very well. I woke up late and found the corridors crowded, got dressed fast and went out to find everyone talking while the teachers and the police tried to keep them away from the crime scene. I found Alois in the bathroom emptying his stomach when I returned in my room after checking out what happened and one thing I knew for sure. He was freaked out. And I mean, like, seriously freaked out, I had never seen him like this. He was panting; griping on his hair leaned above the toilet and shaking until he noticed my presence. He had looked at me then, and I could tell he was completely horrified.  
It took him a while to get over it…

-/\-

_"C-Ciel…" he shuddered looking at me._

_I watched him calmly for a bit and then walked toward him after closing the door. He whimpered lightly and withdrew in the corner._

_"I didn't do it" he said shaking like mad._

_"Where were you?" I asked as if I didn't hear him._

_"I was s-sleeping" he replied, curling his knees close his body tearing up under the pressure._

_"Not yesterday night, when I woke up" I replied and crouched in front of him._

_He closed his eyes trying to steady his breathing "Downstairs, the police was questioning me…" he replied._

_"They think you did it?" I asked always calm._

_He nodded and wiped his eye with his sleeve "But I didn't!" he said desperately._

_"Well, anyone seeing you in that condition wouldn't believe you" I replied pouting._

_He growled shakily and glared at me "You believe it too?"_

_"Not really, you're too much of a coward for such an action" I smirked but I mostly said that because if I said I suspected him too, it would had been like kicking someone who's already down. Not the way I'm working, but indeed the facts were speaking against him._

_He let another frustrated sound cut with a sob and he covered his face with both his hands, having the sleeves pulled up to dry his eyes._

_"Lack of evidence?" I asked about why they didn't arrest him, frowning at his state._

_He nodded and lowed one hand to have an eye on me. _

_"They said they'll call me again when they need to"_

_"Well, get a hold of yourself, without any proof they can't touch you" I stood up"._

_"Ciel!"_

_He griped at my coat with both hands looking up his eyes bloodshot and we._

_"You believe me, right?"_

_I stared at him and then chuckled and smiled "You are pathetic"_

_He winced and frowned more griping on my cloth tightly. I turned to face him straight and got a hold of his forearms and pulled him forward, he soon obediently got on his feet, making him slightly taller than me. I reached and wiped his eyes with my sleeve, my other hand was still on his arm, which as well as the rest of him was trembling all over, but he was slowly calming._

_"Come on" I said and dragged him from the sleeve, thing that wasn't necessary since he was holding my coat and willingly followed me in the room._

-\/-

I raised my gaze to the teacher as she called me to play my part. I stepped in the center of the class and held the violin up; I closed my eyes and started playing.

It had taken about three weeks for Alois to get completely over the whole thing, until then he was panicking very easily, and the few times I woke up before him I found him sleeping very uncomfortably, and too conscious of his surroundings, the slightest sound had him jump up. It had me wonder, why was he so affected, if he wasn't the one who did it?

I opened my eyes and glanced out of the window, my hands working on the violin graciously still.

_…_

The police had called him three times again for questioning. They never found any evidence against him, more than the fact they had fought that day. But that alone could not stand to reason capturing. They questioned me too once, but I told them the truth, that I was sleeping and had no idea if Alois was in the room. When I had gone to sleep, Alois was in bed too, reading a book.

Personally I do believe he had something to do with it. But since the police let it go from a point I didn't see why I should care. Well I was pretty much going against of what my future job would demand, but if they couldn't find anything, what could I do? After all to have a better look on a crime you need to see the notes that were made, and make your own too. But naturally the folder including these wasn't allowed to any of us, and honestly, the "victim" was a real asshole, he had more enemies than friends, so any of them could want him dead.

"Very well, Ciel, like always" the teacher said clapping with an over cheerful smile.

I looked at her and nodded, returning to my seat, as Momiji got up to play his own track.

As soon as the bell rang, I left the music room and walked in the yard to the locker rooms. I opened the door and stepped inside, while the p.e class was changing. I pointed Alois in a corner talking with another of the older guys he hangs around with. I examined him with my eyes and from his pose I could tell he was uncomfortable. He held his jacket folder in front of him which distanced him from the other person, and had stepped enough at the back to the wall, and he was frowned.

I stayed there for a bit. No one in the room seemed to notice them or me. The raven haired guy placed his hand on the wall beside Alois' head and the blond shifted uncomfortably, leaning against the wall, he turned his frown into glare and talked back in whispers with him.

I approached them and coughed to make my presence noticed.

They both looked at me, the older got an annoyed expression, while my roommate gave me a huge grin "Ciel!" he exclaimed and jumped away from the other guy, to hug me.

I ignored it and locked eyes with the dark haired, whose name escaped me, since I memorized only important stuff, or things that I had heard too many times.

I gave him my ultimate apathetic stare, while the one who hugged me let go of me "Interrupted something?" I asked.

They both answered the same time but with different answers.

"No, not really" was Alois' answer, while the other said "Yes, we had a talk"

"I'm glad I didn't interrupt anything" I said smiling arrogantly. Alois chuckled and hugged my neck, standing behind me.

The older glared at us disturbed obviously by the way a child with half his size mocked him and traveled his eyes from me to the one behind me and the other way around. He rolled his eyes and smiled calming. With that he waved mumbling something and walked away placing his hands in his pockets.

"Did I just save your ass?" I asked blankly watching as the other left the room.

Alois chuckled awkwardly "Literally"

"Hm?" I asked and looked back at him. He laughed soft and walked around to stand in front of me.

"You're way too innocent, Ciel…" he walked to the cupboards and placed his jacket in his bag before hanging it from his shoulder "What do we have?"

"Social studies"

"Ugh, nice…" he said with a long face, sarcastically and walked to one of the mirrors in the bathroom to make sure his hair was presentable (I rolled my eyes in that).

"How was your lesson?" he asked walking to me.

"Had been and more boring" we walked in the yard and sat under a tree until it was time to go to the lesson. I opened my textbook and started reading absentmindedly while Alois took a fast look at it and turned his attention elsewhere. I knew the moment of silence wouldn't last too long. After all my roommate is too energetic, he would either get up and find something more amusing to occupy himself, or would start picking on me.

"Didn't you study that yesterday?" he asked placing his hand on the book to make sure to get my attention away of it.

See what I mean?

"I am reading the later units" I turned my eyes to him, brushing the hair out of them.

"Why? We haven't gone there yet" he pouted.

"Well, when we go I won't need to study it"

"What kind of logic is that!"

"I invented it" I smirked.

He growled and rolled his eyes giving up. He dropped his back against the tree and slipped lower placing his hands behind his head, watching the leaves on the higher branches swing with the wind.

"That way you'll always be caught up with a book. You don't enjoy life" he murmured.

"We have different definitions of what enjoying life means" I said having my attention back to the textbook.

"Do you enjoy studying?" he said in a sarcastic tone, glancing my way.

"Not really, but when they give us a case to solve I enjoy it. Until that happen, I might as well do my obligations. When I'm done I have time for myself, and since I am reading chapters that we haven't done yet, I can stop studying any time I want"

"You sure are child of duty, but you don't seem like letting this thing anytime soon" he complained.

I shrugged and looked up in front of me sitting up. He looked at me curiously.

"Hm? What is it?"

"What was the name of the guy you were with, in the locker rooms?" I asked and turned to face him.

He raised his eyebrow "Taki, why?"

I leaned back again against the tree and raised the book, going back to my study.

"He's watching you from the window for a while now"

He let a sound and jumped in place turning his eyes around scanning the place.

"Where?" He asked. I pointed tactfully over the windows of the chemistry room. He followed my lead and eyed carefully the shape behind the closed curtains.

"What did you manage to get yourself into this time?" I asked coldly, turning page.

He groaned "He's an idiot and misunderstood some of my actions"

I growled and glared him "Seems like the misunderstandings are following you, check it out. Maybe you are actually causing something and name it misunderstanding to clear your position afterward".

He turned the glare back "You wanna say something?"

"That just m-a-y-b-e, you should work your actions better in your mind, before making them" I did what I could to keep my voice low, but it had risen in the word 'maybe'.

"You wanna say I'm provoking them?" he hissed.

"Yes! I couldn't have phrased this better" I spat "I'm not getting much mixed with your companies, but I can tell that for sure at least!"

We locked glares for a moment and then he looked away pouting.

"Whatever, think what you want. Let's go to the class" he stood up and dusted his clothes.

"It didn't ring yet" I replied calming down.

"Fine! I'm going, come whenever you want" he span around and stormed off.

I sighed and stroked my hair behind my ear.

"So immature…"

I stayed under the tree reading the chapters, but my concentration was broken and I couldn't take in what I was reading with the first pass. I pouted and pulled some grass out of the ground.

Alois is… An ambition person… He wants some things and he uses people to get them with various methods. Someone could tell it's a talent, but when he has gotten whatever he longed for and cuts off the other, he leaves grudges…

_I'm pretty sure that's the case now too…_

I was pretty shakily back to reality when I felt a soft nudge on my hip, and turned to find Shira stroking her fur on me. I sighed placing one hand on my heart which was racing from the surprise and the other on her head, stroking her ears gently.

I looked up at the tree and realized it was the one which stood next to my room's window, as well as the one that the cat used to climb down.

"What is it you fur-ball?" she simply looked up and licked my finger with her rough tongue, purring like always in loud volume. She curled to my side, enjoying the caressing, after a while she fell asleep and I withdrew my hand, standing up as the bell signalized the start of the lesson.

I stepped in the class as the others were gathering and set my bag on my desk and stared at the empty seat next to my own. I looked up and with a careful glance in a 360 angle; it was quite obvious that the blond wasn't in the room. I crossed the room again and paused out of the door, with my hands on its frame, looking left and right, but didn't point him between the passing students.

"Kio" I called and moved toward the green haired when I saw him walking to his own class with another guy.

He turned to me and fixed his glasses smiling soft "Hey, Ciel. That's unusual"

I shrugged the comment off "Did you saw Alois?"

He pouted and shook his head "No, only this morning. Did something happen?"

I sighed and ran my fingers in my charcoal hair "No, I-" my eyes widened as realization hit me "am such an idiot" I turned around in step and ran the other way of the corridor, ignoring as Kio called me to wait.

I rushed down the corridor I used to come from the yard to the classroom, and as soon as I reached the chemistry class, I pushed the door open without second though.

Taki and Alois both looked at me from the teacher's desk, the first glaring and the second let out a muffled sound helplessly with a whimper that must have meant to be my name, but with the other's hand covering his mouth he wasn't able to say it.

I didn't take time to get a better look on the condition. All I knew was that my roommate was pinned down and the other held him down

Using the speed that hadn't completely wore off from me running; I stomped toward them, and rough fully pulled the raven haired off the blond. Taki fell on the floor since he didn't manage to use his feet for support, and Alois quickly sat up and drew away from him, holding his button shirt closed he stepped off the desk and behind it, using it as an obstacle between them.

I took a quick view of him.

Most of the buttons of his shirt were shattered in the room and the zip of his pants was open, making the cloth hang to the side a bit, revealing his waist bone and part of the underwear, but it was mostly covered from the shirt. He panted shakily staring at me not sure what to do.

I turned to glare the other one as he stood up and he gave me a poisonous look in return. Taki chuckled which only made me madder.

"Wow, aren't you the knight in shining armor" he said sarcastically and I growled and made a step toward him, but was cut when the blond gasped and cached my sleeve with both arms. I my attention to him but fast looked at the black haired again as I heard him approaching us with speed. He raised his fist but never managed to reach us, the guy that tagged along with Kio before, caught him from the back of his collar and pulled him away from us, throwing him to the nearest wall, while Kio jumped to Alois' side concerned.

"You ok?" he asked.

Alois looked at him regaining his compose "Yeah, all well except of my clothes" he replied.

I took off my coat and gave it to him.

"Use it to get in our room and change" I said and turned my attention to the two dark-haired boys which were fighting. Obviously the one that came in just a while ago was overpowering Taki.

Alois placed the coat on and buttoned it up.

"Ok, Seimei, that's enough!" Kio said and jumped over the desk to separate the boys. Seimei just let go of the other's collar and dusted his hands indifferently, and the other raven haired coughed wiping his lips. Kio placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked at the one on the ground "Leave the teachers handle it from now on"

Taki rose to his feet and chuckled looking at Alois, and I felt him harden his grip and catching his breath in his throat.

"No! That's alright" he spoke.

I didn't bother to turn and look at him. I knew that he had done some stupidly to cause this, so if this was coming out, he would get troubles too.

"What?" Kio exclaimed looking at the blond like he couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, let's let it pass" I said and glared at Taki. It annoyed me that I had to let it go, but it couldn't be helped.

Kio's jaw dropped to the floor "B-but he just-!"

"Wise decision" Taki said and smirked at Alois "I'll take my leave now" he walked to the door and paused to give one last glare at my roommate, whose expression darkened to a dangerous glare.

I stared at him for a moment, before he turned his expression to a wide grin "Well, I suppose I can go change now" he said and dragged me along.

_Yes, yes. Drag me along, we can't allow you having more trouble in one day…_

Kio tried to protest, but Seimei simply patted his shoulder and suggested they return to the lesson.

Back in the room, I didn't bother to ask anything once more, but gave him some disapproving glares every time he glanced at my way, expecting to be lectured. Luckily the rest of the day passed normally. We didn't crossroads with Taki again, and didn't get yelled at the teacher that we had lost the first hour of his lesson. Alois too was acting normally, as if nothing had happened. Until night came.

"You know… Maybe you're right" he said sitting in his bed with Shira in his lap, looking down at her and caressing her fur.

"About what?" I put on my night clothes and tidied the uniform.

"I am most likely provoking them" he said, twirling the cat's tail around his finger.

I looked at him and did big effort to not spit something venomous "Well, it's good that you begin to realize your mistakes".

He sighed and placed Shira down and lay to his bed turning to the side, as said cat climbed on the bed again and curled close to him.

"I'll try to handle it"

"I hope before it gets out of your hands again" I climbed on my own bed and pulled the cover over me, I laid to the side and closed my eyes after turning off the light. Not a long while after, the silence was broken with the sound of him getting off his bed, and I felt my bed swell in the side and the cover getting lifted.

I mentally rolled my eyes as he laid behind me and covered himself with the blanket. I knew he was eyeing me waiting for a reaction, knowing I was awake still, but I let it pass and continued my way to my dreamland. Before I was asleep I felt his face on my back as he curled closely and mumbled a soft 'goodnight' to me.

* * *

The following morning of Saturday, I was awakening from the commotion going on in the corridors and downstairs. I sat up and looked around spotting my blond roommate leaning against the window with his arms crossed, watching the scenery with an annoyed look.

I rubbed my eyes and rose to my feet, glancing at the door as a couple of kids run to the way of the staircase that led downstairs.

"What happened?" I asked with a husky voice since I was still half awake, but was wide awake two seconds later when Alois replied.

"Tsk…" he let a sigh without turning his eyes to me "Taki was murdered"

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

Well, that chapter was a pain in the ass, and It's actully been MONTHS since I wrote the introduction. Hopefully the updates won't be so rare... Please PLEASE! Read&Review

* * *

**_Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso_**

**_Not Kuroshitsuji characters that appeared in this chapter:_**

**_Kio & Seimei _****_© Yun Kouga (Loveless)_**

**__****_Taki _****_© Maki Murakami (Gravitation)_**  


**_Momiji & Megumi (only mentioned) _****_© Natsuki Takaya (Fruits Basket) _**

**__****_Music teacher (Meiko, but didn't got named) _****_© Vocaloid_**  



	3. Chapter 2: Sand Scraper

Happy new year, and actually an update… Hopefully this year I will actually be updating this shit. My schedule has tightened up a little bit since I entered colleague and I also have a girlfriend that needs more care than newborns, so… Some understanding please. I won't say I am not lazy, cause I am. But I have been through a terrifying art block, and it's just getting over. This chapter is even 2 pages shorter than the other, I will try better next time. Please review…

**Pairings:** Haven't decided if there will be pairing. But most likely there will be light shonen-ai Ciel x Alois.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Friendship/Adventure/Horror

**General Warning: **English is not my mother language, sorry for the poor vocabulary and mistakes.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Violence, Gore, Mention of Sexual themes, Physiological.

**Pairings:** Haven't decided if there will be pairing. But most likely there will be light shonen-ai Ciel x Alois.

**Genre:** Supernatural/ Suspence/ Friendship/Adventure

**General Warning: **English is not my mother language, sorry for the poor vocabulary and mistakes.

**Warnings for later chapters: **Violence, Gore, Mention of Sexual themes, Physiological.

**Repeating:**

**General Information:** This story is practically a **sequel **to the anime (both series); it also is slight Death Note crossover. Most likely the characters won't appear. But if they do, they will for a bit only to help the plot. Mostly it's the place that everything will happen that's taken from the DN, but I don't want to spoil my own story, so I'll say more lately.

But so I won't forget, I want to inform those who read this that because I don't like using OCs in my fanfics, you'll see characters from different manga and anime in the roles (each will be credited to its respectful owner on the bottom of the page).

**Disclaimer in the end of the page.**

* * *

**R E C**

**Chapter Title- Chapter 2: **_Sand scraper_

**Ciel's POV**

I ran my fingers from my forehead back, brushing my hair out of my face, raising an eyebrow.

"Murdered…" I stated.

_What a nice way to start your day…_

"What do you mean he was murdered?"

Alois left an annoyed sigh rolling his eyes and moved away from the window shrugging "Zero pulse, no heartbeat, no breathing. The ultimate shutdown. The joy of Bella Swan. You know. Dead" he crossed his arms watching me pouting.

I stared at him still holding my hair back and glanced toward the door from where I could still make out the noise from the hall and other floor.

"How? When?"

He shrugged again "I don't know. He was found by a couple of students when they unlocked the chemistry class".

My eyes narrowed and turned to him "The chemistry class" I spat with a mixture of irony and annoyance.

"Yes I know what you're thinking" he said with a sarcastic smile "What a coincidence"

I shook my head and got out of the bed, toward the bathroom and washed my face. I couldn't deal with this half awoken. I returned to the bedroom wiping my face and glared at my roommate, while he leaned against the ledge and returned the glare like he expected to get scolded.

I opened my mouth but he cut me off.

"I have nothing to do with it" he said.

I rolled my eyes "Are you for real? He is the second person that dies after giving you a bad time. Is it a coincidence?" I growled narrowing my eyes.

"I don't know! But I have nothing to do with these murders" he huffed and turned away.

"Did they call you for questions?" he shook his head.

That sounded normal, since only the two of us, Kio and Seimei were the only ones knowing about the incident in the chemistry classroom, but still they could have connected it with the previous case and question him this time too. Actually now that I thought of it again, it sounded fishy.

I almost jumped as I was shaken off my thoughts with a movement around my feet, but it was only Shira who was expressing her affection once more, purring while nuzzling to my legs. I sighed once more and cached the bridge of my nose.

"Look, if you don't want to believe me do so alright? But remember, innocent until proved otherwise! You are the one who said it. So until you present to me some proof that I did it, I won't have it" he stood and walked to his bed, putting on his shoes.

I wasn't planning to apologize for something that had reasoning, so I ignored him, placed the cat aside with my foot and started dressing annoyed.

We didn't talk, the only sound in the room was the two of us dressing up and making our beds, as well as the cat mewing for attention, until Alois picked her up and she decided to shut up.

After a while there was a knock on the door. I glanced at my roommate who was laid with Shira lying on his stomach while he read a magazine and completely ignored me and the knock. I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior and walked to open. There stood a boy with black hair, similar style with Alois' only a bit shorter and empty dark eyes, wearing a black shirt, arm-warmers and a pair of gothic pants twice his size, with a pair of neon green belts hanging from his sides, the only ornament other than his pendant that wasn't black.

"Good morning, Megumi" I said. Even if he was in this school long before both me and Alois, I didn't know much of him. Apart of him being Momiji's roommate and playing with my own in the same tennis team, I only knew that he was thirteen and worked part-time somewhere. He was quiet person. From the times we had talked he seemed like an ok person, a bit creepy maybe but just that.

He nodded in response "Headmaster wishes to see you" he said. I heard a displeased sound from behind as the sentence had attracted Alois' attention and he sat up slowly.

"Both of us?" I asked and the other nodded. I turned to face the blond who was already on his feet, and walked to stand beside me with his hands in his pockets obviously annoyed. Megumi turned and started leading the way.

"We can go on our own you know" I stated as we followed him.

"I was asked to bring you over, so I must walk you to his office"

Unfortunately Alois didn't make any sour comment, but I was busy worrying for the reason we were called. I suspected it had to do with the murder; headmaster must have been suspicious of Alois…

We crossed the corridors and walked the central staircase to the ground floor. We continued walking to the other side of the building with Megumi leading the way and his pendant jingling from its long thin silver chain while he walked.

We stopped in the middle of the back corridor in front of a double wooden door. Our lead knocked the door forcefully but there was not answer. Alois rolled his eyes and sighed, sifting his weight on his other leg and I crossed my arms impatiently. Megumi knocked again.

"Come in" came a male voice from the inside.

We all walked inside. It was a spacious well lit room, with bright colors decorating the walls and a fancy carpet in the center of the room in front of a big office. Two couches with red leather were set at each side of the carpet facing each other, also in front of the office desk. Behind it was an enormous book case, filled with books which didn't seem like they had been touched for a long while, accompanied with a couple of hourglasses and little statues. My ears were getting bothered already by the Newton's cradle that always ticked beside the vase with the ink and the pens. On it also rested a lot of paperwork and a couple of colorful books and atop of them a bowl with strawberries.

"Thank you Megumi, you may go" said the man sitting on the large black office chair. Megumi nodded and walked off closing the door on his way out.

I eyed the man, who was watching us with a smile. I had talked to him a few times. His name was Rue Ryuzaki, or at least this was the name with which we knew him. We students call him master, headmaster, or Ryuzaki. Not even the teachers called him Rue. I suppose for some reason he doesn't attract informalities. Even if when you saw him he was far from the image you get when you hear the word 'Headmaster'. A man on his late twenties, with black messy hair a little longer than his shoulders, tied on the back of his neck, with a pair of dark circles around his black eyes, signalizing the lack of sleep. He wore a thin white shirt, with smile collar and a pair of baggy army jeans over his boots and on top of all a long dark purple coat with ripped ends.

I had heard tons of rumors about him coming and going inside Whammy's House, but in the end they were so many that I could never be sure which of them were truths.

He grinned lightly resting his chin on his joined hands "Welcome" he said "Please have a seat". I glanced at Alois but he was staring out of the window looking bored, with his hands in his pockets still. I moved and took a seat close to the desk, and the blond sat by my side.

"How are you?" he asked cheerfully.

"I am sure you didn't ask us here to check our condition, headmaster"

He chuckled and sat back, making the chair slightly lean backward "So straightforward, Ciel. Always been, it's pretty sad we will never have some bonding time if all we talk about is work"

I shuddered and tried to hide a face that showed off how much I wasn't interested in any bonding time with him. But I could tell from his smirk he was just toying with me. The one on my side who still never turned to face Ryuzaki stiffened lightly at his words as well, but his expression remained bored.

"Whatever" said the raven haired and took the bowl with the strawberries in his hand, and started making some movements with his hands which I guessed were to have him pick which one he will eat "I do believe you are already informed of what happened yesterday night"

I nodded slowly trying hard to not glance at Alois once more, since for me and I believe in everyone's eyes pretty much he was the number one suspect.

Ryuzaki picked a fat strawberry between his forefinger and thumb and leaned his head back, feeding it to himself in two bites. My eyebrow twitched.

_What manners…_

"As you know this was the second murder that took place in our house" he gulped another smaller strawberry and looked at us "The police didn't allow me to get too much mixed on the insides of this murder, even if he let the last one to my hands, knowing my position and talent"

_Not full of yourself at all…_

"But they don't trust me much from now on, almost as much as I don't trust them. What I want to say is that there is no way in any universe they can solve something I can't, but to do that I need some things, and those useless idiots cleaned or took away all the evidence and in general whatever could lead to the murderer"

I blinked curiously since this didn't seem to go the way I had expected. He seemed more like he was going to give us a work, or something of that sort, than wanting to see if Alois was really innocent or not. There was no way that he didn't know of the suspicions on him.

"So… What do you want from us?" I asked really wondering.

"I want you to go check on the body, and anything that the police or whoever examined it has reported. Find the hospital file and whatever additional you might catch your eye, report it" he sat up, leaning toward his desk, taking a weird ankle with his neck, looking under some books, and picked a note "Here" he passed it to me and gave it a look. There was an address written on it "You won't have difficulty finding it, it's just beside the St. Bartholomew's Hospital"

I nodded and watched where the note was thinking other things. Practically Ryuzaki had never handed to student a case which concerned the house, or anything relatively close to us, as far as I knew. But not only had he given us one case concerning the house, one of the people he chose was the No. one suspect…

_I wonder what's in his head…_

I glanced at him, while he watched me smiling in a way that was supposed to be gentle, but obviously was far from it, while he leaned on his hand, and twirled a pen between his fingers of the other hand. He seemed like he expected something, or was just observing me. I turned to Alois, but his expression hadn't changed in the slightest, neither did his position.

"Do you have any questions" said Rue breaking the silence through the monotone sound of the tick toe from the Newton's Cradle.

I straightened up and placed the note in the pocket of my uniform "So, all we do is gather information and bring it to you, right?"

"Yup" he replied short, still with the smile plastered on his face "It shouldn't be difficult. I have given you far more difficult missions, and you went through with them like an expert, I doubt this will even trouble you"

"No. Not difficult at all"

_More like doing your chores I would say…_

I stood up and the blond did the same.

"Taki's burial will take place tomorrow. So please get over with it today"

I nodded "We will leave as soon as possible"

"I'm glad to hear that" he made a motion with his hand in a waving way "Take care"

We both walked out and in the corridor, I looked at my roommate expecting him to comment on the meeting but he just looked at me curiously and shrugged. It pretty much annoyed me how careless he looked for someone in his condition, and I was suspecting that the reason we were the ones doing this was some sort of trap to check out if Alois was behind the two deaths at the very end.

After that we had breakfast pretty fast and left the House took a short walk and stopped at the bus stop. We could have gone on foot too, but it would have taken us about an hour to do that, so we simply waited and as soon as the bus was there we got on.

The weather was a bit cold, even if it was April. I watched out of the window at the streets filled with cars and people during noon. It was a pretty calming sight, and made me relax, I even felt like leaning against the glass and taking a nap, after all Alois had hardly spoken any word, so I could do that.

I was drifting off when I felt a small additional weight on my shoulder. I blinked returning to awake state and turned to check, coming to face a head covered with blonde hair leaned on me. I half glared at him, still annoyed but then he intertwined his fingers with mine and looked up at me frowned looking tired.

"I didn't do it… I swear…" he said lowly.

My stomach twisted a bit from his choice to bring this up again all of a sudden.

"I told you before I am not the one you must convince…" I replied and attempted to take my hand away from his but he only held it tighter, and I glared at him half heartedly.

"If you don't believe though, who am I supposed to expect to believe me? You are the closest person to me…" he said looking at me frowning even more.

I averted my eyes from his and turned to the glass again. As far as I could remember I didn't create bonds with people, and I wasn't sure if I had done with him either. I didn't like the idea of it either, if I could have chosen I would be working alone. We were placed together when I had come to Whammy's, even if I had to choose a partner it wouldn't have been Alois… But I guess I had got used to him. I was coping with him… Nothing more…

I heard him sigh lowly and let loose of my hand, and I pulled it away slowly. There was a moment where nothing was spoken, but I could feel his eyes on me, while he still rested his head on my shoulder, then I felt a weak tug on my shirt, let out a sigh of my own and looked at him coldly.

"What?" I spat but kind of regretted it as he twitched at my harshness and sat back on his own seat, wrapping arms around himself.

"Nothing, forget it" he said and swigged his legs, watching them, hitting the front sit, which luckily was empty.

I growled "It annoys me when you start something and not finish it"

Hs shrugged and looked at me arrogantly "Next time don't glare at me when I want to say something" he huffed and turned his face the other way. Oh how I wanted to strangle him at that moment.

"You get on my nerves"

"Is there something that doesn't?" he said all smartass like.

"Your silence"

"So contradictive. You just talked to me. Would you have liked it better if I had ignored you?"

_Can I kill him? Please? _

I growled and he stuck his tongue out at me smirking.

"That's our stop, come on" he jumped up and dragged me along. When we stepped on the sidewalk, he was all cheerful and it was like we hadn't fought. We walked beside the stone fence of the hospital around the corner, while I took a look at the address.

"It must be around this corner" I said and pointed the direction.

"Good, let's finish this and go eat. I am starving" he said and stretched, placing his hands behind his head, walking with me.

"You just had breakfast" I said, although I had to admit I was pretty hungry myself…

We turned on the left on the crossroad and came to a pretty empty street, a big part of which was occupied from the hospital grounds. In the middle of the street, with half of it attacked to the hospital, was a pretty small building, which obviously existed for way too long. Personally I wondered if it was safe to step in there, but that was where Ryuzaki asked us to go, so we had not much of a choice. We passed there and stopped in front of the door, taking a look at the front side of the place, which I figured was a morgue, and it looked weirdly even for that. It looked like it hadn't been renewed since Victorian Era.

The door was made by old wood, with two glass windows with curved ends, and a vitro above the door. Beside it rested two stone graves, most likely advertising the… products, which made it look creepy as hell, along with the coffin on the other side, and the skull on the big sign, with the word 'Undertaker' scribbled on it.

Alois whistled "That sure is eccentric…'

I groaned "Whatever" I stepped forward and pushed the door open, stepping inside with my roommate. The inside was almost as spooky, and even more decorated like a movie from Old England. There were coffins all over the place, and various jars with liquids and other stuff, as well as a big variety of antiques, either mirrors and furniture or different objects. Generally it was also pretty messy, with spiders at every corner, and a thick line of dust on the bookcase. It made me wonder if the person who owned the place was capable of doing a job like caring the corpses correctly. Probably not.

We both stiffened as a creepy laughter filled the room, and tried to identify its source, looking around.

"He he he… It has been such a long time, hasn't it be my lord?"

I jumped lightly and Alois screamed as something touched our shoulders, he rushed away, startled, as I turned to face the person, which from what it seemed had climbed out of one of the coffins which rested against the wall.

It was a tall man, with very long grey hair, with bangs that didn't let me see his eyes. He was wearing a baggy black cloak with sleeves longer than his hands and under it a couple of other layers of black clothes, and a gray cloth around his shoulder, tying to the opposite side of his waist, as well as a couple of jewels around his waist and neck. On his head rested an old hat which made me think instantly that he reminded me Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. I rested my eyes on his hand which still rested on my shoulder, raising an eyebrow at his long black nails which showed out of the ends of his sleeve.

_No matter what way you see it, he is weird…_

I cleaned my throat and stepped away from him taking his hand off my shoulder tactfully "Greetings, sir".

"Mmm?" he pouted, joining his sleeves in front of him "'Sir'? Where is my 'Undertaker!' young Earl?" he smiled again.

I raised my eyebrow "I think you are mistaking me for someone else"

Hi grinned wider and walked across the room letting a low creepy laughter "Aha… That must be the case…"

Alois walked and stood beside me, watching the man with an expression that still screamed 'what the fuck'.

The man sat on the desk, I only then noticed excised in the room, and rested his high heeled leather boots on it, one over the other, holding a jar with a cross scribbled on it, and started taking some bone shaped cookies out of it and started devouring them (If he didn't I would have been sure it was dog cookies, but I still wasn't certain even now…).

"So, how can I help you?" he asked with the same creepy chuckle following his words.

I walked forward and paused thinking that headmaster hadn't given me any paper that would allow us to see the body. I mentally cussed on him, but though I would give it a try anyway.

"We are here to inspect Taki Aizawa's body…"

"Aha, of course you can"

I blinked surprised at how fast he agreed, and then raised my eyebrow, figuring that he would ask for something in return.

"In a case of course"

"Hn. What is it you want?"

"He he he… But a good laughter of course, my lord"

My eyebrow twitched again. What was with the weird nicknames?

"A good laughter, sir?"

He laughed loud "Oh god, please stop it. I can't stand it. It's Undertaker, calling me 'sir' sounds too weird from you, my lord"

"Will you quit the 'my lord' talk! What's with you! And as it seems I already gave you the laugh you asked for"

"Aaaa, that doesn't count, he he… It was unintentional"

My eyebrow twitched and I growled "So… You need to hear a joke that will make you laugh? That's all it takes to let us see the body?"

_How immature…_

"He he he… All it takes, young Earl…"

_Again with the names…_

It wasn't as easy as I had imagined. He wouldn't really laugh with anything and Alois wouldn't move himself from the library and help me. I growled loud, with my hair all over the place an hour later, while Undertaker laid his head on the desk bored.

"What a disappointment…" he mumbled "You are worst than ever…"

I rolled my eyes and fixed my tie, fighting the urge to punch him. He didn't seem to figure he was mistaken, as well as wouldn't freaking laugh. I really wished headmaster would have just handed us something to let us pass, instead of this humiliation.

"Alois, stop entertaining yourself and give me a hand"

"Oh? What about?" he asked calmly and placed the book he was looking through back to its shelf and dusted his hands.

"Are you an idiot? Why have I been struggling so long!"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening"

_Can I kill him? I seem to need this a lot._

He flinched at my glare and rushed close "Ok ok, don't give me this look. What is it?"

"He wants a joke that would make him laugh to let us see Taki's body"

"Yes, and if you keep taking so long, he will rot" Undertaker said pouting.

Alois blinked a couple of times and face-palmed himself "Ah, nice" he walked around the desk and over to the man who sat up as the teen approached him. The blond leaned close to his ear covering his mouth from my view and whispered something to him. The next thing I knew after a long pause, was that the whole morgue was shaken with a loud laughter.

Alois smirked and walks back to my side, with his hands joined behind his back, and a satisfied smirk.

"What did you tell him?" I asked eyeing him suspiciously.

"Your innocent ear's aren't ready for me to answer to this"

Undertaker stood up still laughing "Follow me" he said and leaded the way to the back room.

This room seemed much more like what someone would expect to see nowadays when they heard 'the morgue of a hospital'. It even had the smell of it. I passed down the marble floor with Alois, following Undertaker. Finally he stopped in front of one of the beds and lifted the sheet that covered Taki's corpse. I heard a thumb beside me but knowing already what it was I ignored it and leaned closer to the corpse.

"Oh…" said the man staring at my passed out roommate.

"What was the cause of death?" I asked, lowering so I could take a look at the back of Taki's neck the way he was laid.

"Aah… You can't tell…?"

I growled lowly and shot a glare toward him as a return to his mocking tone. Carefully I reached and turned the boy's head sideways, finding the back of the skull swollen. I could easily guess that the bone underneath must have been broken "He was hit with something, wasn't he?" I asked.

The man chuckled lowly "Indeed he was…"

I rolled my eyes and took a closer look. I brushed his short hair up, noticing some light bruises which must have been caused from fingers.

"I will take a wild guess and say that the hit on the head wasn't the cause of death".

Undertaker gave another slow creepy laughter "No… It could have been though…"

I nodded and returned Taki's head to his previous position. Whoever had attacked him chose to just finish him off by twisting his neck already. For all I knew Alois had weak hands and to achieve death it needed a fast and hard twist which I don't think Alois was capable of achieving…

"Anyways…" I stepped back and Undertaker covered the corpse again "Could I wash my hands somewhere?"

"Sure. Will we leave this here?" he said and pointed at Alois with his long black nailed finger.

"Yeah, he'll wake up soon don't worry. It happens every time"

Undertaker stared (I think at least, with this bangs I couldn't be sure) at me for a while and then grinned "Alright… Follow me" he said and lead the way.

I raised my eyebrow and glanced at my roommate lying on the floor for a moment before hurrying after the tall man "Um, something else. He must have had stuff with him right?"

"Yeah, he did. But I can't hand them to you without a paper from the police giving the ok" he shrugged and stopped in front of a pair of sinks.

I sighed low "Sounds normal" I replied pouting while washing my hands. Undertaker stayed watching me with a smile, with his hands joined in front of him under his long sleeves. I won't lie, he was giving me the creeps once more. I glanced around for somewhere to wipe my hands and he passed me a clean white towel still smiling as if he was seeing something extremely amusing on me.

_How annoying…_

As if he was reading my thoughts and wished to annoy me further he laughed lowly.

"What is it?" I almost yelled glaring at him "What's so funny?"

"Now now" he said motioning with his hand for me to calm down "Don't get mad so easily young Earl, seriously" he smirked "What's the matter? Did you lose something?"

"You are just trying to piss me off, right? You enjoy it"

"In fact I do. But I am not really trying" he snickered and shrugged calmly "You have a bad temper".

I pouted and shoved my hands in my pockets looking away. Usually I wasn't losing my temper so easily.

_I guess it's just you that get to me. People that laugh all the time get to my nerves. I get paranoid that they are mocking me…_

We stayed quiet for a moment and then a screamed caused us to look up. Naturally anyone else would be startled but I wasn't because once again I knew what it meant, and I suppose the undertaker just didn't care. The next moment Alois rushed in the room and stormed close to me grabbing me by the collar.

"BASTARD! You did it again! How many times will you let me wake up in a room filled with corpses!" he yelled and shook me.

I raised my eyebrows and shrugged "Until you learn not to pass out every time a dead body appears. Don't hope I will just carry you"

"You're an asshole you know that?" he growled bringing his face closer to mine.

"Yep, you have told me before. Every time you wake up from your emotional breakdown" I smirked "It's kind of a… Routine anymore"

He narrowed his eyes more, obviously pissed off.

"Could you let go of my shirt now? You are sort of ruining it"

He pulled back forcefully making me step back. I balanced on my feet easily and fixed my collar. Undertaker once again laughed lowly watching us amused.

"So, young sirs. Is there anything else I could do for you?" he asked with a wide grin.

"No" I replied, and attempted to straighten my tie, failing miserably "We will get going now. Thanks for your help"

Undertaker bowed lightly with his unfading grin "At your service my lord".

Alois giggled while I mentally rolled my eyes and we all stepped to the front room and the man walked us to the door.

"Take care" he said with a smile that for some reason felt more like a smirk.

"Thank you…" I replied and glanced up toward the door leading to the morgue after hearing some noise. Undertaker followed my gaze always smiling.

"Ah, my assistant must have come. Good, we need to prepare young Taki for his last performance".

I twitched at the way he was referring to the funeral and nodded while Alois tugged tactfully on my shirt impatiently, obviously wanting to get away from there. Not that I blame him for that…

"O… Kay… Alright. Good luck with that. We're going. Come on, headache" I spoke turning around and patting Alois on his shoulder. He nodded to the man and rushed after me. Undertaker saw us off with a cheerful 'bye bye' and walked back inside.

Very soon Alois and I were back to the bus stop waiting for the bus to bring us back to Whammy's House.

"So?" I turned to him, with my hands in my pockets.

"I checked every number dialed or received to his cell phone the last hours, as well as messages. Nothing suspicious or out of the ordinary. There was also no calls or messages around the time of his death. His clothes were untouched. Nothing unusual there either. Among other things, even his shoes were clean, but I suppose it's only natural. There was no blood in the crime scene either and according to the police's report he died from twisted neck without any further injuries. His watch and a packet of cigarettes were the only objects on him" he shrugged and turned his eyes to me pouting bored.

I grimaced and sighed, thinking over what he said. It worried me a lot that it was him who had looked up all these. If he was really guilty, then I had given him the perfect chance to get rid of something that would give him out. Not to mention that if the 'not further injuries' was a false information to check out his reaction, I didn't witness it. Sounded to me like something Ryuzaki would do, but he hadn't got involved with the papers…

_There's no way the police didn't notice the hit on his head…_

"Don't look at me like that. I did all the hard work, while all you did was checking the body and distract Mad Hatter" he complained at my weird stare "You washed your hands I hope"

"You heard me asking him where to wash them. Of course I did"

"Good. It should cover headmaster. We didn't get the police's report, but I checked everything and you even checked the body. I could say this is a well done work" he stretched, making his belly show under his sweater.

"Anything mentionable about the crime scene?" I asked, sitting on the bench, cross-legged, resting my chin on my hand.

He raised his shoulders once more and took a seat by my side, shifting closely "Nothing much. Almost everything was intact, except of the teacher's desk and chair… No fingerprints either. All clean and like the last time the door was locked. The window was open" he slipped lower to his seat and rested his head on my shoulder "Don't get stressed. We were just asked to bring information, not to solve the case. Relax"

"I guess…" I mumbled and looked the other way.

"Say, while I was playing dead, you mentioned that Taki's head was hurt, didn't you?" he looked at me curiously.

_I suppose he is smart after all… _

"Yeah, I said that. He must had been hit with something sharp" I looked at him sideway. The wound on Taki's head was caused by something heavy but not sharp. If it was sharp, with such force it should have passed through his skull, but he didn't bite it.

"Shouldn't this have been mentioned to the report? Why would they hide it? You don't think they just didn't notice it right?"

I stared at him for a long moment and then chuckled and smirked, turning back to the road. He raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing" I replied and swigged my legs.

_I just remembered some of the reasons I am working with you…_

"You placed everything back in place, right?"

"What am I? Some kind of amateur?"

"Get some sleep. I will wake you up when the bus is here"

His aqua eyeballs stayed stuck on me for a while longer and then he smirked as well.

"Alright" he replied and curled on the bench, leaning on me "Wake me when it's here"

"Sweet dreams…"

**General POV**

Undertaker watched the boys walk away from the window, grinning widely. Someone else would sure have fallen for their act, but he knew better, he let it pass though, and they left with the information they were looking for.

He laughed slowly and made his way to the morgue with his heavy boots hitting the ground, threatening a couple of mice back to their holes. He crossed the room and looked at Megumi who had uncovered Taki's body and had moved him and started washing him. He turned his black eyes to the older man.

"Did we have a customer?" he asked lowly.

"No. They were a couple of your schoolmates, they came for work" Undertaker replied and helped the younger one.

"Makes sense" he said, washing Taki's hair.

"I guess you won't ask if I helped them out"

"I don't really care… You seem really excited though. More than usual at least" he added shrugging and wiped off the body.

"I am" Undertaker snickered as he helped Megumi to place Taki back to his bed and they started dressing him "It's good to meet people you haven't seen for so long. It's not usual for me you know"

"I wouldn't know, master" the boy replied and buttoned up Taki's suit.

"Oh well. All you need to do is keep up the good work" Undertaker said and ruffled the boy's hair before swaying away "Shinra informed me there was a major fight, with at least seven deaths. We will have a lot of work. Don't overdo it with the makeup, alright?"

Megumi nodded slowly and dragged the stretcher with Taki after his boss, letting a little sound at his force to move it.

"Here we are" Undertaker exclaimed happily, motioning at an open coffin. Megumi stopped in front of it and with the man's help they placed the body in it "You know what to do now". Megumi nodded once more and returned the stretcher to the other room.

"I'm off. Take care of everyone in here, ok child? He he…" he spoke happily and carried one of the other full coffins outside, for its burial while the boy stayed back, taking care of Taki and the other bodies.

* * *

"So, it happened again…"

The little redhead sighed troubled, stretching to place a book in its right place on a long sleeve inside the wide library, as he was climbed on a high staircase.

"As it seems" the man standing under him replied lowly with his arms crossed in front of his chest, keeping his eyes on the boy. He was leaning against the bookshelf with a blank expression, with his black hair framing his face, with a couple of stands, flying randomly in the back thanks to the way it was cut. He was wearing a long black coat, open over a simple white smile long sleeved shirt and casual brown- grey pants, as well as a pair of black gloves, regardless the weather.

"A second murder… That can't be good" the younger mumbled frowned, placing the last of the books he was holding to the shelf and stepped down the stairs, fixing his beige beret- casqued hat. This one was wearing a checker scarf over a button shirt and a pair of baggy pants, with cross pattern and multiplies pockets. He placed his also gloved hands in the higher ones and paused in front of the tall man, watching his feet thoughtfully.

After a couple of minutes the boy let out a heavy sigh and shrugged "I guess there is no helping it… I should go to Whammy's House too. You are coming with me, aren't you?" he smiled soft, looking up at the raven haired that stayed watching him blankly.

Once more the boy sighed, this time at the elder's indifference, and made his way down the central hall to the gate of the library, informing his boss that he was off and with the man, following him closely. They had a lot of things to cover…

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

**_Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso_**

**_Not Kuroshitsuji characters that appeared in this chapter:_**

**_Rue Ryuuzaki _****_© Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata (Death Note)_**

**__****_Taki _****_© Maki Murakami (Gravitation)_**  


**_Megumi _****_© Natsuki Takaya (Fruits Basket) _**


End file.
